A New Spin On Old Stories
by ChellsBells
Summary: We're not sure where this is going, but it is a personal take on Sailormoon in today's time meeting up with Peter Parker. Thanks for the reviews and the advice! Chapters 6&7 are up! R
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer

Characters: Peter Parker is based from Spider Man property of Stan Lee with some changes, and the character Serenity is based off a reincarnated variation of Serena from the manga series Sailor Moon property of… ( I can't remember her name but she's awesome!)

****

Authors' Note: For recreational purposes we are crossing the Marvel comic character Spiderman with the mange series Sailor Moon. However it is only loosely based on either, there will be many changes made to both key characters under the discretion of both authors. The setting of Oxford college in England is only loosely done as neither author has ever been to England and is simply guessing on such facts as are forthwith placed in this fanfic. So… Enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

****

Prologue

The streets of London are bustling with people heading to work, or tourists heading from one sight to the next in a rush of excitement. Amongst the busy traffic of feet over old cobblestone and the abrasive contrast of asphalt. At a small table crafted of black iron with a diamond design upon the time and curved legs, chairs to match, a young girl no more than maybe eighteen is seated there a hard bound book open in front of her. Delicate didgets of finely crafted ivory silk are curled around the open book, the tips of those didgets carefully, almost lovingly, turning the pages. While eyes of blue, crafted from the finest sapphires, slowly pass over the words committing them to memory as lips of pale crimson hues are pursued in a thoughtful expression. Idly her right hand lifts to push the silver bridge of her glasses back into place upon the bridge of her nose every so often or brush a stray strand of sunshine gold from her features. Her heart shaped face is framed in such shimmering golden locks of straight woven silk that would fall down to her calves if it were not braided, twisted up and pinned up against the back of her head, with the exception of errant strands that refuse to behave.

She shifts absently uncrossing her right leg from her left to cross her left ankle over her right and push her long slender though shapely legs under the chair beneath her in-spite of the semi-short pleated blue pleated plaid skirt she wears, with a pair of knee high white stockings and black mary-janes. This is accompanied by her white button up French cuff blouse. She was pretty but seemed to in some aspects try and hide it, as though she may not see herself the way others perceive her. Sitting there in front of one of London's smaller café's she seems almost like one of those "geeks" who is concerned with only her books, as she wears not a stitch of make up and though having been out of high school almost a year now she still can't seem to leave the uniform behind even when she is on Holiday from college. Holiday is of course what brings her back home to London and to one of her favorite little café's where she is a regular. The lovely woman who owns the place knowing the girl by name and sight, all of her employees knowing her "usual" so interrupting her book to order was never an issue, unless hell has frozen over and she orders something new!

Now at one of the back tables in front of the café sits a young man, a novel in one hand, and a steaming cup of tea in the other. His handsome face is framed by longish brown hair, with a natural wave to it. His brown eyes are framed by a pair of slim glasses. On the iron table in front of him is his camera case, one of his most valuable possessions, the camera it contains having been the last gift his Aunt May had given him before she died almost two years ago.

Even in the chill air of an English spring the sleeves of his white button up shirt are rolled up, almost to the elbow, revealing strong forearms adorned only with a simple wrist watch and lightly covered in hair. His brown slack clad legs rest on the chair next to him, crossed at the ankles, one black boot over the other.

He sits quietly sipping his tea and turning the pages of his book occasionally, for a time, enjoying the chill bite of the spring air. As a waiter walks by, however, his head tingles slightly and he lunges foreword catching both the waiter and the tray he was carrying before the man can fall to the hard stone ground.

Handing the tray, still holding a full cup of something, back to the stunned man he returns to his chair and his discarded book. He sips his tea slowly, musing thoughtfully over a passage from his book, a slight smile crossing his face for a moment. He was oblivious to the reactions anyone at the café had to what he just did as out of the ordinary as it was.

The sudden gasp that had passed the waiter's lips just before he was caught was what had drawn those sapphiric eyes away from the black ink adorned pages of her book. Long lashes of sunshine golden silk dance over the curve of her high boned cheeks as she watched slightly amazed as the young man who seemed not much older than her prevented the waiter from biting the stone floor beneath him.

She tilts her head to the side slightly in thought, the brown-eyed man seemed almost familiar. Though as quickly as she had left her book she so returned to it for the moment not giving him another thought. After all what good was it going to do her to dwell on her surroundings? In a week she would be back in her dorm at Oxford and he would be nothing but another memory of her favorite little café.

An exasperated sigh passes her lips however as she feels the table vibrate slightly against her elbow which is propped up on the table top. She lifts those sparkling blue eyes from her book once more settling her gaze on the table top where her tiny silver cell phone does its little dance on the iron top vibrating a moment more before it begins playing _Fur Elise_. She sighs a second time closing her book with her middle finger holding her place and using her now free right hand to pick the phone up from the table and flipping it open. She looks down at the iron table top as she speaks into the phone in an extremely soft whisper with a beautiful French accent. The conversation is indistinct to anyone but her and moments after she picked up the phone she flips it closed setting it down on the table top long enough to slip her thin sky blue silk ribbon into place in her book. She stands to her feet going to the door of the café which a bystander would note is near where the waiter had nearly fallen. She peeks into the café calling out to the owner.

" I am heading home Annette, are you still coming to supper tonight? " Her soft French tones passing her faint crimson lips as her slender manicured fingers curl around the door frame waiting for an answer.

Annette's family had owned the little café for as long as she could remember and when she had finished school six years ago her parents had let her take over. After all a woman in her late twenties needed a profession, and this was her chosen one. She peeks out from the tiny employees room door whipping her hands on her apron calling out in a thick English accent. " Of course. Wouldn't miss it Sere, I'll see you after closing. Be safe. "

She smiles softly in a shy almost school girl manner and nods before turning and going back to her usual table picking up her phone and book from the icy iron top. She slips her cell phone in between her full breasts and carries her book in her hand beginning to head home.

He looks up at her as she calls to the owner, then looks at his watch and sighs, he realizes he needs to leave shortly himself. So once the girl leaves he pays his bill, marks his place in his book, and leaves grabbing his camera case on the way out.


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

Spring break was now over and he was back at Oxford, he stands in the garden taking pictures of the grounds and some of the students as they walk from class to class. Once more he wears a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up almost to the elbows, and his black boots. Today however, he wears a pair of black slacks one pocket bulging with film. Having no classes for another hour he saw no harm in taking some pictures for the year book and school paper.

He absently snaps pictures as he walks, his mind on the girl he saw a week ago at the café back in London, not paying any attention to where he is walking. A grunt passing from him as he is brought back to the here and now when either he bumps into someone or they into him, he isn't sure which is the case.

A gasp passes her pouting crimson lips as she absently bumps into someone nearly causing her to loose her glasses the way she looses her books all over the ground in front of her. She kneels down in a rather lady like fashion, something rare for girls today, to start picking up her scattered papers and books. Her French accented voice passing her lips nervously and apologetically as she adjusts her glasses in the process. "I'm so sorry. I'm very sorry. " A rush of crimson to her other wise fairly pale ivory cheeks as her long golden lashes dance over them. Her sapphire eyes not lifting from the ground, afraid to find out who she had bumped into, after all it could be one of the many enemies she has acquired. Now much like she had back in London she wears a semi-short blue pleated plaid skirt and a white French cuff blouse and her black mary-janes.

The moment he is brought crashing down back to reality enough to realize the mess his absent minded thoughts had caused he kneels down as well helping her gather her things as he speaks, " Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. " His own soft New York accented voice apologetic.

After gathering her papers and books for her he hands them to her speaking once more, " My mind was in the clouds, I'm really very sorry about this. I am usually very careful. " His gaze shifts to her face finally and a slight gasp escapes his lips. " Hey, you're the girl from the café in London a week ago, aren't you? " He smiles at her, a shy clumsy smile hoping he's not mistaken. " What was it that she called you? Sere isn't it? "

Her eyes had instantly met his, a rush of crimson rising into her high boned ivory cheeks with recognition. As quickly as her gaze had met his it lowers to the books and papers she now takes from him clutching them to her bosom as she stands to her feet shuffling one foot in front of the other. Her long golden lashes that frame sapphiric eyes lower to shield them from view. Her voice passes her crimson petals I a soft French melody that wavers clumsily. " It's a nickname… I've known Annette forever it seems… "

She shifts again on her feet nervous and unsure of her own voice as she brings her gaze back up to meet his or at least look at him again finally. " You caught Marcus… " She recalls when he caught the waiter, which she knows as Marcus a long time klutz. She takes a deep breath holding her books and things against her chest with one hand she extends her right hand to him which waves slightly still shaking with nervousness. " I'm Serenity… "

His smile, while shy, is warm and gentle upon his lips. He extends his hand to grasp hers, giving it a gentle squeeze as he says, " Peter… Peter Parker. A pleasure to meet you, Serenity. " Forgetting he still holds her hand he asks dumbly, " So, are you a student here? "

The blush upon her pale cheeks deepens to a richer shade of near scarlet hues. Finally she pulls her hand slowly from his grasp to clutch her books shyly. " Yes… First year… I've heard of you I think. You work for the paper don't you? Taking the photos for the year book too I think… "

He releases her hand, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. " Yes, that's right. This is my second year. " He runs his hand through his soft brown locks, shuffling his feet slightly.

" So, are you on your way to class? I could follow the-… er… walk you there, if you want? " His words come out sounding more like a question, rather than an offer.

She adjusts her books and papers and nods softly turning to start heading down the path to her next class. A moment after she starts walking she finally answers his question. " I'd like the company… Do you like it here? " As swiftly as she answers his question she changes subjects to hopefully keep both of them from dying of embarrassment as quickly.

He easily catches up to her, his long legs pacing with ease. " It's nice up here, and the professors are all very good. I don't have many friends, but that's nothing new. " He shrugs softly, not thinking she might not be looking at him.

"So, what do you major in? I'm majoring in Science and Photography, with a minor in Literature. " He asks, switching subjects slightly.

" I' m not really sure, right now my major is listed as Music with a minor in English Lit. This semester anyway, last semester it was Music with a minor in… Dance I think…" She blushes slightly again as they come up to her building. " I change my mind a lot I guess. The friends I had back in France all said I was a bit of a flake.. "

She walks up the stone steps grabbing the handle of the door and opening it slightly to step in, but turns back to him for a moment. " It was really nice talking to you. Maybe I'll see you around campus again sometime? " It was a simple statement that in the end almost seemed like a hopeful question. However with her shy French chords you could never fully be certain either way.

" I'd like that. " He says as he turns to leave, then turns back quickly in mid step to add; " You know, I'm going to the café up the road around five or six tonight. Do you, maybe, wana go? With me I mean… " The words spill clumsily from his lips, as he blushes yet again.

Her long sunshine gold lashes splash of her cheeks rapidly in a shocked or rather surprised manner as she nods softly, a rush of scarlet dancing over her pale cheeks. She quickly ducks into the building heading off to her class so as not to be late.

He grins broadly, turning and rushing away calling to her back. " Tonight then!" He does a perfect triple cartwheel as he rushes back to his dorm room, to shower and change for his next class.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

Around five, he walks into the café, nodding to Phil, the owner, and takes his usual table. He smiles as Phil brings his usual, chai tea, and asks, "So, Parker, got a date tonight? " It was a running joke with them, every time he came in Phil would ask if he had a date, then send a cute waitress to his table. This was his attempt to set Parker up. This time the joke was on Phil, well maybe.

" Yes… Well sort of, she's going to meet me here. " Parker tells him, smiling nervously.

" Good for you Pete, good for you. " He then turns to the waitresses, most sitting at the bar, not having more than a handful of people in the café. " Hey girls, Peter Parker's got a date!" He pats his shoulder, smiling at the redness that rises in Parker's cheeks before going back to the bar, allowing Parker to watch the door in peace.

It was half past five before the café door opened and she walked in, amazingly enough wearing something other than a school girl uniform! Her long slender shapely legs are wrapped in flesh toned stockings, her feet adorned in a pair of knee high black suede two inch heeled boots. Her faded jean skirt with soft fringe at the hem goes to her knees, leaving about three inches between the skirt's hem and the top of her boots. Accenting this she has on a tan leather belt with a rose buckle, and a loose fitting baby blue denim button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up just above her elbows. Her long sunshine gold locks are woven into a beautiful French braid and the end of the braid is tucked up under the base of it, again hiding the full length of her hair. As always though, on the bridge of her nose rests her silver rimmed glasses because a small book resides in her right hand as she steps fully into the café. The bells above the door chiming softly. So lost in her book trying to finish the last two paragraphs of the tenth chapter she doesn't step from the door yet.

Phil looks up as the bells above his door ring, and grins. He walks up to the pretty girl clearing his throat and asking, " Excuse me, please tell me you're here for Parker. That would really make my day. "

Hearing words spoken to her those sapphire blue eyes tear themselves away from the pages of her book to look up at the older man, Phil, as she smiles shyly speaking quietly with her beautiful French accent dancing past her crimson lips. " Actually… yes… Can you tell me where I can find him? " She closes her book slipping the ribbon into place and clutching the book to her bosom.

He grins at her and steps aside gesturing to the back table. "Right this way, ma'am. " He says, escorting her to the table. " Parker, any particular reason this beautiful young girl is standing in my café asking for you? " He asks as they reach the table, his tone is gruff but his eyes sparkle with pride.

Peter looks at him, then looks quickly to the girl standing beside him nervously. " You came! I mean… um… hi." He stands quickly, rattling the table slightly. " Please sit down. Did you have any trouble finding the place? "

Phil laughs and asks Serenity, " Can I get you anything? We have a fine selection of international coffees and a wide variety of teas, including Peter's usual chai tea, with whipped cream and cinnamon. Also we have a large selection of Danishes, muffins, and other pastries. " He pulls out a note pad ready to take her order.

All this time she has stood there nervously shifting from one foot to the other, back and forth. Finally she takes the offered seat across from Peter. She looks between him and Phil nervously with a rush of crimson on her pale cheeks. " Umm… I'll have a chai.. With vanilla and cinnamon.. That all right sir? " She nearly whispers to Phil, long golden lashes flashing over her high boned cheeks. She almost looked like a doll.

She turns her gaze to Peter finally setting her book down on the table in front of her. " I said I would come didn't I? I would have been here sooner, but papa called from London, and Annette wouldn't simmer down. Marcus still can't believe you caught him like you did. " The hue of crimson turns to scarlet on her cheeks the more she speaks, but she digs herself in deeper. " Did you think I wouldn't show? " There was almost a hint of hurt in her French melodies.

Phil smiles and looks at Peter. " You should try really hard to keep her Peter, she's so nice! " He turns his gaze to Serenity. " It's coming right up, and I'll get you another one too Pete. " Glancing at Peter before smiling as he walks over to the bar to fix their drinks.

Peter looks at her with alarm. " No, its not that, it's just that I've had it happen to me a few times. So I try not to get my hopes up. I was really hoping you would show though. " He pauses a moment looking down at the table hoping she won't be mad or hurt by his comment before he shifts subjects in an attempt to prevent it. " I'm glad Marcus is all right, he needs to be more careful when he walks. He could seriously hurt himself one of these times. "

She extends her hand to him once he has finished speaking, since he didn't give her much of an opening to say anything at first. " I understand. Been there. " She leaves out her sordid past as well as the simple fact she was really looking forward to this. He is after all the first friend she has made in the entire school. She lets the subject shift melding her words into the change easily. " He's a klutz. He can't help it though. I think if he weren't family Annette wouldn't have him working there, she'd never be able to afford the insurance, or the dishes. " She smiles amusedly but shyly just the same.

He reaches out and takes her hand, a soft smile playing on his handsome face. " Yeah, I can understand that. I used to be a klutz to, although not quite as bad. "

Phil brings a tray to the table, holding both drinks and a plate of assorted pastries. He sets the drinks in front of them and places the plate between them in the middle of the table. "Enjoy, and the pastries are on the house. " Smiling he leaves before either of them can speak.

Peter smiles up at her. " I'm really glad you came Serenity."

She looks up at Phil as he sets the drinks and pastries down smiling politely and nervously up at him. " Thank you sir. " Then reaches with her free hand to pick up a sliver of a chocolate muffin and bite into it. Her gaze fixed for the moment on Parker again as she chews daintily. Almost in a manner that would annoy most men, seeing her as a "bird" eater. However its more to her about etiquette than anything else. 

She lowers her gaze a moment feeling the warmth of the scarlet hues which dance still upon her ivory cheeks. " I'm happy you asked me to come. You're sweet.. " She shrugs her shoulders softly setting her muffin sliver down on a napkin in front of her and picking up her mug sipping a moment at her vanilla chai, which if either Peter or Phil had taken noticed, she smelled of vanilla and lavender.

He smiles at her, taking a lemon drizzled cake from the plate, biting it in half and chewing slowly, mouth fully closed just as his Aunt May had taught him was proper. He sets down the other half on the saucer from his tea cup and takes the tea sipping it slowly, still gazing into her eyes, a faint red hue rising to his cheeks. "I'm not sweet… " he whispers softly. " Am I? " He looks at the table, a shy look in his eyes, one that could not be faked. No matter how good of an actor you are.

The soft velvety pad of her thumb brushes over the back of his hand softly in an attempt to bring his gaze back up to hers of sapphiric hues as she whispers in that sweet French melody of hers. " You are. " Then she takes a deep breath grasping at a moment of bravery one might say, or at least telling her shyness to shut it for a moment and glances up at Phil. " Aren't I right sir? "

Before Phil can answer, all of the waitresses at the bar answer for him. "Yes he's very sweet, one of the few left in the world. " Every single one of them spoke in unison. Their announcement causes Peter to blush a bright red, gulping his tea trying to hide his burning cheeks from view.

Phil laughs a deep heart belly laugh that echos in the small café. "He sure is Ms. Serenity, he sure is. "

A soft girlish giggle dances past her pouting silken petals of crimson as it is simply herself, Parker, Phil, and the waitresses left in the café anyway. Which is for the record the only reason she had the guts to put the question out there like that. She tilts her head slightly looking at Peter's reaction though, a twinge of a frown dancing over those plump petals worriedly. " I'm sorry… " Her hand slowly sliding from his.

He catches her hand curling his fingers around her hand slightly tighter than before to prevent its further escape. Then pulls it back towards him slightly. " It's okay, I'm not upset. Besides, embarrassing me is their favorite pass time. " He raises his voice slightly so Phil can hear his next comment loud and clear. " Phil thinks himself my adopted father, and the girls as his daughters. He's just an old softy. " He smiles at them all in turn, then looks back at her.

Lowering his voice almost to a whisper he says, " and I don't think it is possible for me to be upset with you. " That same hue of crimson still tainting his cheeks.

Her silken fingers have curled themselves around his hand in turn as she speaks softly in nothing more than a whisper herself. " See, you're proving me right Mr. Parker. " A smile like something he had yet to see upon those soft lips dances over them, a bright one. She reaches with her free hand picking up her muffin and finishes it before doing the same with her chai, after all she did not want it to get cold. It never seemed to sit well with her if she allowed it to do that.

He smiles softly at her then follows her example finishing his tea and cake. He motions for refills knowing they would be needed. His voice is soft as he once more speaks. " I guess maybe you're right. So, tell me about yourself…"


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Nearly three hours had passed by in what to Serenity and Parker seemed like only seconds. Her out spoken question had broken the ice between them to where they were both lightening up. They had talked of simple things, like books, movies, poetry, favorite colours, the easy topics. Nothing was spoken yet of family or pasts, nothing hard.

Serenity glances up finally taking note of the time as Phil and the girls are busy cleaning things up and taking care of normal closing procedures. She looks at Parker again having finished her second and even her third chai, which she knew was going to keep her up half the night now. She didn't care as she smiles sweetly in that shy manner of hers. She had still forgotten to remove her glasses from the first moment she had walked in the door. " I think they're trying to close on us you know. It's getting late… I should probably get back to the dorm, I can't miss curfew. My RA is not exactly the nicest guy in the world. " She offers a lopsided smile as she finally pulls her hand from his grabbing her book into her other hand and standing to her feet. She looks towards Phil and the girls, " Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. " A shy smile gracing her gentle features.

He stands as she does, grabbing his coat from the back of the bench and waving good night to Phil and the girls. " Can I walk you home, Serenity? " He asks her softly. " It's the least I can do after keeping you out so late. " He offers her his coat knowing how cold it is outside at this hour.

She turns her back to him letting him put his coat over her shoulders then turns back to face him taking his hand into hers as they leave the café. " I live in the West Hall. " She offers as they make their way back towards the campus.

He smiles with surprise, " Me too! Are you on second floor then? " He easily matches strides with her. Upon entering the hall, Matt his RA, calls him over. " I need to go see what he wants. " He sighs rolling his eyes slightly. " I'll see you tomorrow all right? " He asks not bothering to ask for his coat back, the Hall was always cold so he would get it back later. " Good night Serenity. " He waves softly to her as she nods in agreement before finally walking over to see what Matt wants.

She smiles softly, rather happy at having finally made an actual friend in this large and sometimes overwhelming place. She heads up to her room on the second floor, room 217. Which she had of course told him in their walk to the dorms. She steps into her dorm room closing the door behind her and setting his coat carefully on the chair in front of her computer desk. She brushes her index fingertip over the pad on her laptop to activate the monitor and take it out of sleep mode. The computer generated voice calls out " You've Got Mail. " the very instant it leaves sleep mode. She shakes her head sitting down at the desk and opens the letter she knew would be from Annette. She reads it quickly then begins to type her response, she knew this would kill the rest of her night easily, and tomorrow, was a brand new day.


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

The semester had drawn to a close, Serenity and Peter had made an event out of going down to Phil's café every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening. Phil often times would call one of them up if they were running late worried that something was wrong. The two had become almost inseparable with the exception of when Peter's work on the paper and year book took up his time, or her choir and drama took up hers. They had become very much like best friends. However still even in several months of friendship family had not been brought up. Partially her doing, and probably a bit of his as well.

The campus was almost entirely empty with the exception of stragglers like herself and Peter, and those staying behind to take summer classes. It was mid-afternoon on Friday, a beautiful spring day. Her sapphire gaze was constantly being distracted from her packing to stare out her window and watch the dance of golden sunlight on the evergreen of the trees. Her window had a beautiful view of the river just beyond the campus, a sigh passes her lips as she thinks of how this is one of the last times she may ever look out her window and see this breath taking view.

She has just finish packing up all of her breakable items when her head turns towards the door, knuckles wrapping against the thick wood on the other side. She calls out softly in that almost sing-song manner her French chords had taken on the longer they had been friends. " Come in Peter…" She had left the door slightly ajar so that she didn't have to open it for him.

He steps into her room, smiling brightly down at her. " Hello Serenity. " He says, walking over and giving her a friendly hug. " So what do you need me to pack? " He asks looking around the room at the boxes stacked throughout the room.

She hugs him back gently then points at a stack of boxes, four boxes high and two wide. " I actually need you to get those downstairs. I have a flag down there to mark my spot. I have to get all my boxes down there before we can worry about loading them into your truck. Thanks again for offering to take my things to storage Peter. "

" Got it. " He walks over to the boxes and grabs two of them and carries them down stairs to her marked spot. He returns several times until he has all of the boxes downstairs ready to go. A bit of sweat had begun to form on his brow. " You ready to go? "

She takes one last solemn look around the room then nods softly, her hands curled against her hips. She'd worn a pair of faded jeans rolled up to her knees and a white wife beater, since it was moving day and all. "Yea.. Let's go. " Her long golden locks had been pulled into a high ponytail then braided tightly and woven around the base of the ponytail into a tight bun, bobby pins held it in place along with a scrunchy she had made out of old jean fabric. Some how even grungy she seemed well put together.

He steps up to her picking her up and carefully lifting her over his shoulder, then turns and walks out of her dorm room shutting the door behind them heading down the hall. Her position giving her a good view of his backside in his loose fitting faded blue jeans, his feet adorned in his usual black boots, his torso covered by a light blue denim button up shirt, the sleeves rolled almost to the elbows.

She shrieks the entire way down the hall and even as they descend the stairs, the shrieking is more of a high pitched laughter as it passes her crimson lips. The few people left in West Hall are watching them as they get to his truck. She lifts herself by bracing her hands on his hips to allow her to keep all the blood from rushing to her head. She notices that he has not only brought everything down but loaded it in his truck already. "Parker!" She shakes her had softly lowering herself slightly and swatting his backside, hoping it might get him to let her down as she says, " All the blood is rushing to my head Cheri Parker. Put me down please?"

"Oh all right, since you asked so nicely. " He teases as he sets her down right next to the passenger side of his midnight blue Chevy truck. " So what are your plans for summer Holiday? " He asks as he opens her door for her waiting for her to get in before going around to his side.

She waits until he gets in his side before answering him as she puts on her seat belt. " I'm heading back to London after we leave Phil's tonight. Papa's renting me a car as usual. Where is your family? "

He starts the truck until her question reaches him, then he just stops. Literally completely, almost to the point of not breathing, his eyes glazing over as he stares into space in front of him. Then his head lowers slowly, forehead resting on the steering wheel as he says barely above a whisper, " My parents died when I was an infant, my uncle died when I was sixteen, and Aunt May died almost three years ago now. She was all I had left in the way of family. " He then lifts his head as soon as he finishes speaking putting the truck in gear and heading for the Storage hall.

Neither of them say a word even as they reach the storage hall, he had the key to her cell already in hand. He parks in front of it shutting off the truck and stepping out. He opens the storage cell and unloads the truck and trailer into the cell. Once finished he returns to the truck buckling up again and asks in a distant tone, " Where to now? "

" How about we park at the café? Then… maybe…" She pauses for a moment, she knew he was hiding. She knew the distant tone, the air between them. After all they had become rather close over the last semester. She wasn't sure how far to push or if she really should, but she knew better than anyone hiding it in the depths of who you are was not always the best answer, or rather never was. If she had not had Annette and her father when her mother had died she'd never have become the woman she is now. She'd have shut herself off, hidden behind a wall that by now would have been covered thick in ivy. Metaphorically speaking of course. Finally she takes a deep breath and finishes her thought aloud, " Maybe we could take a walk before we go in.. and talk.. " She left the offer at that in her gentle sweet melodies accented thickly in French it was obvious what she meant by talk, she knew she didn't need to be more specific.

He sighs softly nodding as he drives to the trailer rental place returning the trailer. From there he drives them to Phil's Café and parks the truck shutting it off and gets out going around opening her door shutting it behind her once she is out.

She slips her smaller hand of velveteen ivory into his letting her fingers curl against his hand. She leads him to the left of the café towards the river that resides maybe two blocks or so from there. She remains silent letting him take his time, if he planned to talk to her about it at all he would do it in his own time. The subtle dance of the pad of her thumb over the back of his hand like warm velvet on his skin said more than her words could.

He doesn't say anything until they reach the river bed, he kneels down and with his free hand picks up a few pebbles tossing them across the river and watching them skip, disrupting the previously peaceful surface. Then he picks up a bigger rock sighing deeply as he skips it harshly across the river clear to the other side, a crack heard as something hits the tree across the way. He finally looks at her and says, " I'm just going to stick around campus and try and find something to do until fall term resumes. "

She had been looking a him from the moment they stopped at the river's edge, now their eyes met, sapphiric orbs staring into his chocolate ones. She says nothing for a moment, as if in a trance of thought before finally nearly whispering, " Why don't you go back to London? "

He remains look at her as he says, " There is no point in spending the money for nearly three months of a motel room when I can stay here for nothing above my tuition. "

She looks down a moment, almost as nervous as when they had first become friends, that first night at the café. " Then stay with me and papa. " She glances up at him, her eyes shaded by those long rays of silken sunshine that frame them.

He shakes his head softly. " I doubt your father would want a male school mate remaining with you under his roof for the entire summer holiday. " A sigh passes his lips at the thought of spending the entire holiday pretty much alone in the dorm hall, with what has become his best friend back in London.

She squeezes his hand softly lifting her head to look up at him more fully. " Then it's settled, you're coming to London. " Without another word from her lips she starts to lead him back to Phil's knowing if they do not get there soon her cell phone will be vibrating and Phil will be pestering wondering where they are, since the truck is in front of the café.

He rolls his eyes and follows her to the café, a slight smile on his features. Once they reach the café he opens door ushering her in to their usual table and waving for their usual drinks and pastries. Finally all the thoughts of his family have passed from his mind for the time being, deciding there is no way around going back to London with her. " All right, have it your way Serenity. London it is. " He whispers to her as he pulls out her chair for her before taking his usual seat across from her.

Phil approaches the table setting the plate down in the middle of the table and their respective chais' in front of them. He jests, " So nice to see young love, even if it is a little late blooming. So when's the wedding, and do I get to be the bestman?" His usual wide teasing grin on his face.

She shakes her head softly looking up at Phil but says nothing on it, finally no crimson was found in her pale cheeks. She had finally gotten use to Phil's humor and teasing. She reaches for her usual chocolate muffin sliver first and takes a bit of it before sipping at her chai. She then pulls out her cell phone which was now a shade of sky blue and flips it open. She goes begins texting someone, the ding of the text being sent heard a moment later. " So what are you going to do with your truck for the Holiday? Do you want to leave it here or follow me to London? "

After Phil leaves he asks her, " do you want to just take my truck and save all the extra trouble and money? I mean you can drive if you want or I can. Either way. " He grabs his usual lemon drizzle cake and finishes it off before starting to sip his chai as he awaits her response.

" Hmm… it would be easier. Sure. You'd really let me drive your truck? " Her brow raises slightly, after all not many guys or men would allow a woman to drive their truck especially, even if they were married to the woman. Or maybe especially if they were married to them.

" Sure, you know the way better than I do. Besides I hate driving honestly. "

" All right then. Why don't we head back to the dorm for our things after we finish hear and head for London? Papa's going to be expecting us tonight. " She smiles innocently, long golden lashes flashing sweetly over her cheeks.

He shakes his head softly continuing to sip at his chai. Women. He looks over at Phil calling over to the man. " Looks like you and the girls are going to have to spend the Holiday without me around to torment. "

"So you mean I'm not invited to the wedding? " A mock hurt look passing over his face as he holds his hand to his heart. " The girls will be crushed!" He picks up a napkin from the dispenser and pretends to wipe tears from his eyes. Then he smiles and says normally now, " go have fun, but not too much fun. "

Serenity giggles softly, the sound passing her lips like tiny bells in the distance ringing around them. She was going to miss Phil and the girls over the holiday, she had rather gotten use to their weekly meetings and being in the middle of their constant torment between her and Parker, or well over her and Parker. " Don't worry we'll bring back pictures from the honeymoon. " She does her best to keep the smile from dancing too broadly over her silken crimson petals.

She had come a long way in the last few months, she wasn't as quiet and reserved with them at least as she was when they all first met. She was comfortable here, in the café, at school and with Parker. She looks from Phil to the girls then to Peter speaking in those sweet chords thickly laced with her French accent to all of them, " I am really going to miss the weekly banter sessions with all of us. This place has almost become, like a second home. Like Annette's place, except I get more torment here. "

Peter looks at Serenity and whispers softly, " We're going to have to find some way to get "honeymoon" pictures for Phil now you know. " He reaches over and grabs the second slice of chocolate muffin from the plate grinning evilly across the table at Serenity before biting it in half.

Playfully she sticks her tongue out at him in response to such a look and reaches to the plate picking up the second half of the lemon drizzle cake and bites into a third of it, a victorious smile on her lips as she chews.

After he swallows he holds out the other half to her with a defeated look on his face. Then as if slightly impatient his features take on a puppy dog look as he bats his eyes at her theatrically asking, " trade? "

She lifts her free hand and begins tapping her index finger on her chin in mock thought. " hmm…" She pretends to think for a moment more before rising off her chair slightly and leaning across the table holding the lemon drizzle cake between her thumb, middle, and index fingers resting it on his lower protruding lip. " Puppy wanna bite? "

He bites half of what is left of the lemon drizzle and holds the chocolate muffin piece to her lips grinning like a grammar school boy as she takes her bite then tosses the last bit into his mouth, allowing her to do the same with the lemon drizzle.

As she finishes chewing the last bite of drizzle cake she looks at him tilting her head to the side, a thin wisp of sunshine gold laying over her upturned cheek. " Even now? " She settles back into her seat, ignoring the faint hue of crimson which has crept up into her ivory cheeks.

He gives her another evil grin and trying to sound like the wicked witch of the west, " Not hardly, I'll get you my pretty… and your little… um… chocolate muffin too! " Moments after he finishes saying it he bursts into laughter, not able to hold a straight face with that one.

Laughter dances past her lips as she shakes her head softly. He was so adorable sometimes, well most times. Something however she never mentions to a soul, unless you count her journal. Something even Annette knows nothing about. She glances over to Phil and asks, " What are we going to do with him Phil? "

" Well I have an old tuxedo in the back that should be about Parker's size… And I am sure one of my girls would gladly loan you a dress.. " He pulls out a bible from under the counter, " I am a ordained minister you know, ready to get hitched finally? "

She squeaks giddily deciding for the moment to play along and see what Parker does, she stands up going over to the waitresses looking at all of them in turn as she speaks in that high strung manner engaged girls always do. " Can you girls really help me get a dress? In ivory maybe? With tiny little pearl beads? " She peeks out of the corner of her sapphire eyes at Parker doing her best to remain in her 'part'.

Parker stands to his feet nods to Phil and walks into the back room with him, while one of the girls walks in with them long enough to drab the dress that best fit the basic description Serenity had given.

While the girls are busy getting Serenity ready Phil helps Peter into the tuxedo. Phil asks, " How for do you think she will take this charade? " While he awaits Peter's response he helps with the finishing touches of the tuxedo, tying the bow tie for him.

" Probably pretty far, but I don't think she'll make it to the vows. I think she'll hit one of us by then. " As an after thought he adds, " It's a good thing you're not really ordained. "

Phil looks at him with shifty eyes and says, " Umm.. Right… sure… If you say so… "

The girls help Serenity into the gown which surprisingly enough fits her perfectly, accenting every curve of her slender form. The gown is soft ivory satin with a bit of a train in layers of lace and intricate bead work. The high neck line is nothing but sheer fabric with an intricate bead design of hearts joining together just above the swell of her breasts which is accented more than normal by the corset she wears beneath the dress.

The girls whisper between each other then one of them looks at Serenity before taking the pins from her hair and setting them on the counter, a gasp passing each of their lips in turn when the braid falls down to her thighs, they begin unbraiding those sunshine golden locks to find they went about two inches or so above her ankles. " Oh my god! " Each of the girls exclaimed that in turn as they all fawn over the length of Serenity's hair, too stunned to say much more. Quickly they weave the long tendrils into a very fancy French twist weaving the excess of hair into smaller braids which are tucked in place with the pins under the twist. Then the finishing touch is added, the veil. The shorter piece of it is pulled down over her features while the back falls to the ground matching the hem of the dress, the hem of the veil is woven with tiny pearl beads.

One of the waitresses gasps suddenly as it dawns on her something had been forgotten. " Shoes!" She darts into the back where Peter and Phil are announcing they would be ready in a moment or so as she grabs a small shoe box. Then almost as an after thought she leans into Phil whispering something to him. Then she returns quickly to the other room opening the box and helping Serenity put on the ivory Victorian style boots. Another waitress handing her a bouquet. " You look perfect! "

One of the other girls goes over to Parker's table and picks up Peter's camera calling Serenity to her direction, " Smile! " Snap! She grabs two or three shots of Serenity in the beautiful gown. All of the girls were of course having trouble containing the fact that well this was just a hoax to see how far the girl would take things. Damn Phil and his tormenting tactics!

Phil walks out from the back room first and walks up to the little raised podium he keeps in the corner. He then rushes Serenity and one of the girls off behind the bar in the other store room. " Peter! " He bellows out when the girls are out of sight.

Peter walks out kind of nervously. When he reaches the podium and Phil he looks up nervously and asks quietly almost a whisper, " Are you sure we should go through with this? What if she gets mad? Or what if she goes through with it? "

Phil shakes his head and pushes the play button on the stereo he has in the podium and the wedding march begins to fill the café. " Coward. Haven't you two figured it out yet that you love each other and you're destined for this? " He says at least half serious.

As the sounds of the wedding march fills the café the waitress with Serenity takes her arm and leads her in slowly, both girls pressing toe first then heel before repeating this slowly making their way down the "aisle" towards Phil and Peter. Once they reach Phil and Parker they stop. She lifts Serenity's front veil piece as they father should do and kisses her cheek winking softly, to Peter or Serenity no one is certain. Then the waitress takes the bouquet from Serenity placing her hand into Parker's before facing Phil.

Both men stand there still stunned for a moment before Phil finally speaks remembering his part and asks, " Who here gives this woman? "

The waitresses speak in unison, lead by the one standing besides Serenity. " We do. Waitresses of Phil's café. " Then she seats herself along the bar with the rest of the waitresses to watch this take place as far as both would allow it.

One of the waitresses remains standing however still taking photos with Parker's camera stashing each used roll of film in her apron as the wedding proceeds.

Phil clears his throat before opening the bible directly to the middle as all preachers do for show and of course the fact this is where they stash the speech they all have to recite. Just in case their memory fails them. He looks at both kids in turn before finally speaking, " We are gathered here together to witness this holy matrimony. This is a sacred union of two souls." Phil pauses look from the scarlet Peter to Serenity settling his gaze there as he continues, "Now Serenity Rose Anthony, do you take Peter to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? "

Nothing is said for what may feel like an eternity to everyone as she gives a sideward glance to the nervous Peter beside her, the pad of her thumb dancing over the back of his hand as she speaks finally in that elegant French melody. " I do. "

Phil smiles then turns towards Peter asking now, " Do you Peter Andrew Parker take Serenity to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? " He glares slightly but unnoticeably to the others at Parker as he waits for Peter's response.

Peter sees the glare in Phil's eyes and swallows hard taking a deep breath before nearly squeaking out an almost mumbled, " I do…?"

Phil nods softly to Peter then looks at both of them before addressing the entire café technically, " If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be joined together for all eternity in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace…" He coughs out almost as an after thought glancing at all of his waitresses in turn.." Jobs. "

After a few moments of silence Phil clears his throat doing his best to remain composed despite the beat red Parker standing to his left. " As no one has any objections, I now pronounce you… Husband and wife. " He looks directly at Parker and grins from ear to ear as he leaves the pause for a moment longer of torment for the boy before adding the final touch. " You may now kiss the bride. "

Peter gulps and turns to Serenity looking at her trying to figure out if he should really do this or not looking in her eyes with his pleading chocolate ones if she's going to slap him if he kisses her, or run. He cringes slightly as she raises her hand.

Her hand lifts towards him, velveteen fingertips touching his right cheek softly as she steps towards him. She says nothing pressing her satin lips to the corner of his mouth where it and his cheek meet then steps back winking at Phil in a manner that hides the action from Peter's eyes.

Peter looks at her the moment after her lips leave his face, his eyes blinking rapidly for a moment or so before his eyes roll back in his head and he falls backwards smacking the back of his head on the rail of the bar stool behind him.

Phil and the girls rush over to Peter along with Serenity all of them kneeling down around him. Phil reaches out tapping the sides of Parker's face as he says, " Parker, are you ok? Come on Parker wake up. "

Seeing Peter has no response yet, which she didn't expect him to she reaches out brushing Phil's hands away from Parker. She glances up at Phil a moment apologetically before leaning forward and whispering in Parker's ear. " I'm sorry Peter.. Please.. Wake up. " Her satin lips brush against his ear softly before she moves upward slightly and places a feather light kiss to his temple. A rush of crimson finally making its way over her ivory cheeks since this was not part of the hoax.

As her lips leave his temple Parker's eyes flutter under his closed lids as he mumbles, " I don't have school today.. Aunt May.. It's Saturday… "

The waitress who had been taking photos of the whole charade finally unloads the camera of the last roll, her last photo having been of Serenity's second kiss to Parker. Stashing that roll with the others she goes behind the bar grabbing a jar of smelling salts coming up to Serenity and handing them to her. Serenity opens them her own nose wrinkling at the smell before she waves them under Parker's nose.

Peter's eyes shoot open and he shoots almost straight up, until his forehead smacks into the stool above his head and he lays back on his elbow rubbing his forehead now groaning. " ow…" He glances up with half open eyes at Phil and grumbles. " You sure as hell better not be ordained… " 

Serenity raises a brow slightly holding a faintly hurt expression on her ivory features as she hands the smelling salts to the waitress who returns them to their place. She stands to her feet saying nothing as she walks behind the bar grabbing a towel and some ice wrapping it up. She returns to where Peter is laying on the floor and hands the ice down to him. " This should help. "

Phil looks at Serenity and shakes his head and says trying to make her feel better, " he didn't mean it like that dear. "

She merely looks up at Phil with a look that said ' you don't know that' before grabbing Peter's camera from the waitress and placing it back in its case before he becomes to aware of things, and also to keep her occupied while he finishes coming to.

One of the waitresses nearest to Peter reaches over and smacks him in the back of the head just as he finishes fully sitting up. " You better explain what you mean to her if you don't want to ruin your marriage this early. "

Peter glares at her as he stands up slightly wavering on his feet for a second and walks over to Serenity. He puts his hand on her shoulder offering in a gentle tone. " I didn't mean that the way it sounded Serenity. I just didn't want you disappointed if Phil turns out to be really ordained and we turn out to be really married; well save for the marriage license. I mean I don't fully know what I mean to you any more than you know fully what you mean to me. " He then sits down at the table burying his face in his hands sighing deeply.

Serenity turns to face Parker's direction as he sits down shaking her head softly. She steps up to him pulling the chair up close to him and taking a seat. She pulls his hands into her own and looks at him with those sparkling sapphire eyes. " I am not sure if there is much more to know, you're my best friend Peter. I mean I know this whole thing was a bit of a hoax to begin with, but in all honesty; what more do people really need to know? Love when it's finally found, and where, begins somewhere doesn't it? "

Peter looks at her asks her, " What do you mean? "

" What I mean Peter Andrew Parker, is that could a girl really do any better than being married to her best friend? " Then as an after thought before he has a chance to speak she adds, " To you. "

Peter stares at her his eyes blinking rapidly as he tries to make heads or tails of his thoughts and what she just said. He asks finally, " So are you saying that it's ok if we really are married? " A slightly confused expression on his face.

One of the waitresses walks up behind Parker not giving Serenity the chance to respond as she thumps him in the back of the head saying, " Of course that's what she's saying putz! "

Phil walks over and sits down at the table across from the kids and says, " Two things. One: I am actually ordained. Two: It's not actually a legal marriage if you don't first of all really intend to be married, and secondly have a marriage license prior to the wedding. "

"oh… "

She looks at Phil and shakes her head. " Well lucky for Peter then you didn't have him sign something before all this hmm? " She stands to her feet going to Phil and hugging him before hugging each of the girls. She then glances at Peter. " I am going to go change, you should do the same so we can head out.. " She sounds some what distant at the moment and doesn't wait for a response as she slips into the first store room with one of the girls who helps her change, though she leaves the corset on underneath her white wife beater as she slips into her faded jeans.

He sighs and stands to his feet going into the second store room changing from the tuxedo into his denim shirt and faded blue jeans from before kneeling down to lace his back boots before stepping out nodding to Phil and the girls as he steps out of the café and climbs in the passenger side of the truck waiting for Serenity.

Serenity steps out a few moments after Parker had left, her bare feet shuffling on the floor as she walks over to Phil hugging him again saying, " Thanks Phil. See you when holiday is over? "

Phil hands her a box wrapped in brown paper. He says, " Sure thing kiddo. " He kisses her forehead adding as an after that. " That's for your trip. Enjoy. "

She nods softly clutching the box to her chest lightly before hugging the girls in turn and stepping out of the café. She looks at Peter in the passenger seat of the truck a moment before going to her already opened door and climbing into the driver's side. She says nothing as she puts on her belt, not really sure what to say now. After all she had just opened herself up more than she had ever really intended to at this point. The result of which got her a typical guy's confused response. She turns the truck on turning to look behind her before backing out and heading for their dormitory.

He sits looking out his window he says quietly, " Sorry if I hurt your feelings… I'm just not sure how to react. On one hand I think being married to you would be a good thing… on the other hand I am not sure either of us is ready to jump ahead all the way to that. "

She lets his words linger in the air before the silence claims them again. She says nothing the entire way over to the dormitory, though that isn't much more than a ten minute drive if that. She pulls into the designated parking spot for Parker's old room and shuts off the truck after putting it in park. She runs her hands over the steering wheel a moment before dropping them to her lap as she speaks softly, " Look Parker.. It's not that you hurt my feelings with the insecurity of the thing so much as… Well I mean.. Look I don't know if we should or shouldn't jump that far either.. Actually no.. I do know. We shouldn't jump into something like that right now. What we _should_ do is… " She pauses taking a deep breath before shaking her head and undoing her belt. She opens her door stepping out of the truck carefully shutting the door behind her. She leans her back against the truck door looking down at the ground, her hands tucked into the pocket of her jeans.

He gets out of the truck shutting his door softly and walks around the back of the truck coming up to her. He asks, " What should we do then.. ? " He leans against the side of the truck next to her though a few inches away slipping his hands into his pockets as well. He lowers his own head looking at the ground.

She sighs softly her thumb peeking out of her pockets brushing over the faded material as she speaks nearly in a whisper, " We're friends Parker.. We both know that, it's never been said but we'd have to be stupid not to see that over the last few months. But we haven't once talked honestly about it. I mean.. like you said you don't know how I feel about you, and I don't know how you feel about me; beyond the simple basic of being friends. I don't even know how far you trust me. There's a lot we just haven't talked about. Things as simple as family… " Now mind you the family issue especially was as much on her side as his. She hadn't told him hide or hair of her own family, beyond the fact she lived with her papa.

He sighs heavily and looks at her and says softly, " Then maybe we should.. Talk.. " He pulls his right hand out of his pocket and lifts his arm slipping it around her shoulders gently pulling her from the truck and leading her up to his dorm room.

Serenity says nothing the whole way, she stands silently against him as he opens the door. She pulls from him once the door is open however, gently, going over and grabbing her duffel bag as he grabs his own bag. Finally she lifts her head looking at him seriously, a faint glassy look in her sapphiric eyes. " We have to be honest.. All right? "

He nods and says quietly, " I could never be anything less with you… " He grabs his bag and then takes hers from her leading her back down to the truck, He tosses both bags in the bed of the truck before opening the driver side door for her. Once she is in he shuts it getting in on the passenger side.

She starts the truck once they are both in and buckled and puts it in gear backing out carefully. Then they are on their way heading for the highway, heading for London.

It's nearly a half an hour into the trip before she finally whispers softly glancing at him out of the corner of her sapphire gems, " So where do we start? "

" Why don't we start with family? Where's your mother? "

" She died having me… Least that's what papa tells me. I've seen pictures, she was beautiful. Papa and Annette say I look just like her… " She has a bit of a wistful or dazed look for a moment then shakes her head softly to clear herself as she asks, " How did your parents die? " 

" Supposedly they died in a car crash, that's what Uncle Ben and Aunt May told me. So they were pretty much my parents growing up. Uncle Ben was shot five years ago and then Aunt May had a heart attack almost three years ago. "

" Any brothers or sisters? "

" No brothers or sisters, no close cousins. Just Aunt May and Uncle Ben. "

" The closest thing I have ever had to a sister or a mother has been Annette, the owner of that café where I first saw you. Marcus is pretty much family being Annette's cousin and all… "

He looks at her now asking bluntly, " What exactly do I mean to you Serenity? "

She turns her head to look at him for a moment, presently stopped behind another truck now only about fifteen minutes from their destination. She looks back to the road again before finally taking a deep breath and speaking in soft chords, " the world. " For a moment she leaves it at that glancing at him to see his reaction, noticing he needs a bit more of an explanation than that she continues, " what I mean is that like I said back at Phil's; you're my best friend. I care about you more than I ever thought I would care about another man in my life. Well with the exception of my papa that is. I know there is a world we don't know about each other, but we're neither one on death row here; so we have all the time in the world. In basic terms… I love you. In what realm, I really don't know exactly; well beyond the friends fact I mean. "

" You mean the world to me too Serenity. I'm not really sure how I am supposed to explain that, because I have never actually felt this way about anyone before. The first girlfriend I ever had died not long after we got together, and I've never actually had a chance to explore how to express that kind of feeling; even in terms of friendship. I mean I know what I feel is more than friendship, I'm just not sure how to put it in words. Even to myself. I do love you, I'm just not sure what that really means. "

She gives him another sideward glance and smiles softly in that innocent manner she sometimes has. She takes one hand off the wheel for a moment touching his hand and squeezing it gently before releasing it to take the wheel again. " Then we'll figure it out together.. " She nods in front of them as they pull up to a beautiful two story home painted a gray-blue colour with antique white trim and shutters. The first floor has a large porch and a beautiful picture window framed from the inside with antique white lace curtains tied with silver ribbons. " Where're here. You ready? "


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

" Night papa. " Serenity hugs her father kissing his cheek softly as a butterfly's wings on the air then she adds in a sweet whisper to his ear, " thank you. " She smiles sweetly as any daddy's girl would as he leaves the room heading to bed. He trusts his baby girl, whether he has decided to trust Parker yet or not.

She turns to face Peter who was sitting on the antique white sofa in her perfectly organized living room, it was obvious she had decorating control and had taught her father how to keep things perfectly tidy. She walks over to him sitting down beside him on the sofa but facing him with one slender leg tucked under her. She had already changed into an ankle length short sleeved baby blue night gown or more technically, chemise. " Did you survive? " She giggles softly leaning her side against the back of the sofa with her elbow propped up on it, her cheek resting on her upturned hand.

Parker wearing long sleeve flannel pajama set his feet covered by his navy blue slippers. He looks up at her smiling gently and says, " I'll survive, I guess. Does he usually go to such lengths to interrogate every guest you bring home? "

She shakes her head softly a faint hue of crimson dancing over her ivory cheeks giving them a soft glow in the dim lamp light. " Actually no. You're the first, but I think that's because you're a man, and you aren't related to Annette. " She wasn't sure if that was a comfort or not but it was the truth. She reaches up toying with a strand of gold that was falling slightly loose from her current braided bun, like what she had done before the whole wedding incident. " Your Aunt May was very pretty. "

He nods softly as he says softly, " yes she was… "

Her pale rose coloured lips part softly just before her hand lifts to cover her mouth, a yawn passing through softly as a mouse's chitter. She leans her head fully against the back of the sofa now looking at him through half lidded eyes for a moment before pushing herself up and standing to her feet. She nods in the direction of the stairs as she speaks softly. " Come with me.. " Once he stands she leads him up the stairs down towards the opposite wing of the house from where he is staying. He is of course in the guest wing. She stops at a sky blue door that doesn't match the gray walls of the hall surrounding it. She grasps the knob turning it then ushering him in. She shuts the door behind them softly so as not to wake her father of course then has him follow her towards the large four poster state bed in the very center of the front wall wrapped in ground length baby blue curtains and sheer white ones beneath. They were presently pulled back to each post held there with black cords. She then has him turn to face the opposite wall with their backs to the foot of the bed and points up at a very large painting that almost encompasses the wall between her bedroom door and the large oak vanity in the opposing corner. She points up at the painting as she says softly. " That… is my mother… " The painting is of a woman sitting on a board that is suspended from a from a tall tree with ropes, a weeping willow interweaving itself over the woman faintly. Surrounding the woman are millions of roses in shades of crimson and pale pink, yellow, white, lavender, and blood red almost black. The woman is beautiful, not much older in appearance than Serenity is. Sunshine gold locks flow around the woman who looks to be in motion on the swing the locks flowing behind her and in front of her brushing the grass beneath her. Her one bare foot extending in front of her the other bent back behind her, a pale rose coloured Victorian style dress adorns the woman accenting every curve elegantly. A vibrant smile dancing over her crimson lips and eyes shinning almost like tiny almond cut diamonds. Her arms are lifted half way up bent at the elbow, her delicate hands curled around the ropes, her back slightly arched in motion. In truth she was nineteen when the painting was done.

He has a bit of a dazed look on his features as he stares up at the painting his voice betraying that further as he speaks. " She's beautiful… You look so much like her Serenity… "

She shakes her head softly staring back up at the painting. " I am no where near that beautiful. My mother was breath taking. My papa told me… Did you know.. He's seven years older than my mama was… "

" Yes you are Serenity… At least as beautiful… "

" Her name was like mine… Serene… She found out she was going to have me the day this was painted.. " She tears her gaze away from the painting to let her sapphire blue eyes look up at him softly.

" I want to know more about your mother but I think it should probably wait until tomorrow, for tonight we should both get to bed. " He smiles softly and walks to the door opening it before turning back as an after thought he adds, " Good night… " Then steps out into the hall heading down to the guest wing and into his room going to bed as Serenity does the same.


	7. Chapter Six

****

Chapter Six

Golden rays of sunlight slip in through the space between her midnight blue velvet curtains and the window frame, the light dimmed by the clouds casting over it shielding the full expanse of the rays. A thing very common for England of course, by mid-day most likely it would be raining or at the very least misting.

Her lashes, like finely woven threads of sunshine golden silk flutters upon her high boned ivory cheeks moments before they open exposing her sapphire blue eyes to the light of day. Slowly they adjust her arms stretching above her head palms flattening against the head board above her pushing her slender form down on the bed slightly stretching the rest of her limbs in the process before she pushes herself up. She slides her feet over the edge of the bed onto the floor pushing open the curtains around her bed as she stands to her feet. She then turns tying the curtains against all four posts.

She crosses the room to the accordion doors of her walk in closet, she pushes them open with both hands stepping in to survey her vast choices. She tilts her head to the side, errant strands of gold laying over her pale cheeks the rest of her locks woven into a tight French braid. She reaches up finally deciding upon a knee length jean skirt with a slight on the right side from the knee half way up her thigh. She lays that over one arm before grabbing a chemise style top of midnight blue embroidered with silver butterflies, off the shoulder sleeves, her black bodice, then kneels down to grab her renaissance style black leather shoes which lace up like ballet ribbons up to her knees. She stands to her feet stepping out of her closet closing the doors. She walks over to her large oak vanity laying her choices on the bench in front of it. She then slips out of her pajamas stepping into the skirt first sliding it up her slender hips then slipping on the chemise style top before adding the next piece, the bodice, she laces it up so the sides touch which pushes her full breasts into a 'shelf'. She then slips her feet into her shoes lacing them up to her knees in that criss-cross fashion before sitting down at her vanity. She unweaves the braid before running an antique silver hair brush through her silken locks. This of course takes the better part of an hour, when she is finished her locks are once more in a tight French braid which is tucked up under the base to once more hide the exact length of her hair, leaving it to stop just past her shoulders presently.

She rises from her vanity crossing the room to the large bathroom that adjoins her bedroom. She goes to her large double silk with silver faucets and a marble sink. She washes her face drying it on a baby blue towel before she grabs her black cowboy hat from the rack in the right hand corner plopping it perfectly atop her head to complete her look a faint smile over her crimson lips. It was very different from her usual more conservative look. She then steps out of the bathroom crossing her room and stepping out heading down to the guest wing on the second floor knocking softly on Parker's door calling his name softly. She waits around five minutes receiving no answer however she reaches out gripping and turning the silver half heart shaped handle and pushing open the door. She smiles trying not to giggle as she finds Parker with his upper half off the bed entirely uncovered, wearing only his pajama bottoms. She shakes her head softly walking up to him kneeling down. She reaches out brushing those chocolate strands from his face before lightly tapping the end of his nose with the tip of her index finger.

Parker mumbles something about the square route of eighty-five before reaching up and slapping the middle of his face where she had tickled his nose. However every action has a re-action and his causes him to fall head first onto the floor with a soft _thud _ his bare chest receiving a slight red mark the beginnings of a rug burn. He looks up at Serenity with a sleepy embarrassed smile on his pale lips.

She giggles softly shaking her head at him as she whispers in those sweet French chords, " Good morning sleepy head.. "

He mumbles a good morning before out of the corner of his eyes he notices the pile of black clothing across the room from where they stand. He slips over picking up the pile and sliding it under his bed hoping she wouldn't notice or at least think anything of it. Then he looks down a blush rising to his cheeks as he realizes he does not have his shirt on. He then kneels down picking up his shirt and slipping it on turning away from her.

She walks over to his bed leaning over and straightens his blankets making his bed without a thought to it. She knew this was quite a bit earlier than Parker was use to waking up. Now mind you while leaning over to make his bed her bosoms look as though they could fall out of her top any second. She then stands turning to face Parker before walking to his door as she says, " I'll let you be to get dress. I'll be down stairs in the dinning room when you're ready. Breakfast will be ready soon. " She wasn't sure when the last time he had had a home cooked meal was, but he was sure to have them daily over holiday that much was certain. She slips out of the room after Parker nods and begins unpacking his things deciding what he'll wear.

Once in the kitchen she walks up to her father kissing his forehead before going to the fridge and cupboards grabbing the things she needs for pancakes and begins making them, her father rising to his feet setting down his paper as he pours his daughter her morning chai before returning to his own and his paper. His voice is deep but gentle as he speaks from behind his paper. " Sleep well princess? "

She glances at her father as she mixes the batter a soft smile on her face. " mm-hmm, and I imagine Parker did as well. I found him rather falling out of bed this morning. " She chuckles softly setting the bowl down as she spoons out enough batter at a time for one pancake pouring it onto the large grill. Their kitchen was the size you would find in a five star restaurant rather than someone's home. Their house was a lot bigger inside than it appears on the street mind you as it extends behind rather then from side to side.

" Your friend seems like a nice young man. I just wonder how much of influence you have had on him in the time you have known him. " Her father glances up with a teasing smile from behind his paper.

She shakes her head softly chuckling as she sets the sheet of bacon in the oven to start before pouring the eggs into their skillet. She glances up as Parker enters the kitchen and says. " Have a seat with papa for now, we'll all move into the dinning room when it's ready. " She pauses glancing at her father before adding, " papa would you be so kind as to get Parker my usual without the vanilla. " She smiles softly, sweetly, as her father rises to do as she asks without question. After all when your daughter is as sweet as Serenity and is all you have you generally don't question such a simple request.

Parker nods softly taking a seat across from Mr. Anthony as his chai is placed in front of him. He looks up at Serenity a moment smiles softly in an added response before reaching for the comic section of the paper grabbing it from the middle of the table and settling back to read it. He was dressed rather casual this morning as well in a pair of dark blue jeans, a long sleeve light blue shirt his sleeves rolled almost to the elbows, and his usual black boots his hair combed back neatly. His black rimmed glasses resting softly on the bridge of his nose as he begins reading the comics smirking occasionally at the things he finds amusing.

When an hour had passed Mr. Anthony stands motioning for Parker to follow him into the dinning room where Serenity had placed four place settings of beautiful silver rimmed china, stemmed water glasses, a talk milk glass, and of course a small orange juice glass at each setting. All three filled equally and napkins folded perfectly on the center of the plates. In the center of the table is a nice tall stack of pancakes on one plate, the next plate is full of bacon fresh from the oven, then of course the scrambled eggs with bits of sausage in them and finally four stacks of toast on honey bread.

She motions for both men to sit down as she stands near the door as if waiting for something glancing up at the clock for a moment before stepping aside from the door way just in time for Annette to walk in carrying a platter of pastries, a total of four kinds; slices of blue berry muffins, chocolate muffins, banana nut muffins, and of course lemon drizzle cakes. She sets the plate down beside the toast ands hugs Serenity and Mr. Anthony before taking her seat beside Serenity, the girls sitting across from Mr. Anthony and Parker. She addresses Parker in her thick English accent. " Well fancy seeing you here.. " Now mind you it was obvious she was teasing him as she spoke.

He smiles softly towards Annette as he says, " Hello again. " Then his gaze shifts back to Serenity, a sight it rarely leaves though lucky for Parker her father is oblivious to this fact as that is where his own gaze generally remains though for other reasons than Parker's of course. Parker adds softly almost as an after thought but not really, " Everything looks wonderful Serenity. "

As Serenity blushes slightly as Annette laughs shaking her head. Annette could see what neither Serenity or Parker could really see, or was ready to admit. Serenity stands up and serves everyone before serving herself and sitting down once more. Each begins to eat and talk about normal daily things. Primarily Annette who is rather loud and outspoken

Once breakfast was finished Mr. Anthony, Parker, and Annette began eating the pastries while Serenity clears the table and starts cleaning the kitchen though moments after she starts Mr. Anthony stands excusing himself to help her. The moment after the revolving door shuts behind him Annette turns to face Parker her elbows propped up on the table in front of her, her hands folded beneath her chin which rests on them as she speaks. " What are your intentions with Sere? " 

He looks at her, a shocked expression crossing over his features as his eyes blink rapidly. " uh… I don't have ' intentions ' towards Serenity. She's just my friend, my best friend. Why? "

She nods slowly staying silent a moment in thought but her serious gaze never leaves his face. Finally she speaks as her thumb tip rests just below her lower lip. " She's mine too, well she's more like a daughter or a sister depending on how you look at it. A little of both I guess. But I see how you look at her. I know you seem like a sweet guy, but very few people are ever how they appear to be. But she means the world to Steven and I, I think you've been good for her so far. I was nearly certain she was never going to make a friend at Oxford. She's reserved. I'll give you one word of advice, respect her and her love for Steven. Her papa is her best man so to speak. She's the mother and the daughter in this house, by choice but still. I don't mean to come off mean Peter Parker, I like you, so take good care of my Sere. Deal? "

" Deal. "

Annette laughs and shakes her head before leaning back in her chair picking up her water and sipping it before speaking again. " No wonder you two get along so well. She's always been a quiet one. Well except lately… She seems to have a lot to say about you. " Her brow raises slightly as she says this. 

" Thanks.. I think.. " He pauses for a moment before deciding to tell Annette, " I got her to pose for some photographs back at Oxford, if you'd like I could run upstairs and get my portfolio and show them to you? "

" Of course! Hurry. " She motions for him to run off sitting there sipping at her water as she waits for him to return with the photographs, though by the time he has come back she is waiting for him in the living room rather than the dinning room allowing Serenity and her father to finish cleaning the dinning room without bodies in the way. 

He hands Annette his portfolio before taking a seat on the arm chair next to the one she is seated in. As she looks through it she'll find pictures he took of Serenity, first the ones she posed for in places like the garden on the campus, in front of the library, the art building, their dorms, and of course ones taken at Phil's Café. Towards the back however she'd find pictures of Spiderman first in his red and blue suit then slowly she'd see ones with him in a black and white suit.

Her brow raises slightly as she glances up at him. " The man in the back here.. That's that guy we 'ear tid bits about here in London aye? I mean no one I am aware of has actually really spotted him here. What is he? Where does he come from? " 

" He's a hero I guess. I use to photograph him back home in New York. "

" Well if he is from New York, what is he doing in England? "

" Well umm.. New York has a lot of hero's now due to his influence in the city. So he moved on where he felt he was needed."

" I suppose that makes sense. You two buddies? "

" Let's just say I know him better than anyone else does. "

Before Annette can say another word Serenity walks into the living room shaking her head as she speaks. " Would you stop interrogating him Annie. He got enough of that last night with Papa.. Besides aren't we supposed to go to the café this morning and help Marcus open? You know if we leave him there alone too long the place might be ashes by the time we get there."

Annette laughs softly standing to her feet as she speaks. " I am not interrogating him. Besides, do you know how many photographs of you this boy has in his portfolio Sere? "

" Aye, I posed for around ten photos. Why? "

" Well if you posed for ten, why does he have nearly fifty of you? "

" Fifty?! " Her sapphire eyes are wide her lips parted in an "O" shape as she stares shocked at Parker her hands curled about her slender hips. " Fifty?!" She repeats still shocked.

He chuckles nervously turning several shades of crimson and scarlet slowly shifting from one shade to the next. " umm…" He gulps, " No-… not quite fifty… "

" But Parker, I only posed for maybe ten! Iffen that.. "

" umm…. I… Had a lot of extra film to use? "

She shakes her head softly taking the portfolio from Annette who hands it up to her. Her eyes widening further as she flips through slowly. Out of the corner of her eye she sees something flutter towards the ground having fallen as she was turning. She kneels down to pick it up before Parker even has a chance to get out of his chair. She lays it on the open page looking down at it with a raised brow of curiosity. A slight smile forming on her crimson lips as she realizes the photograph is of his parents. She then tucks it back into place going through the rest of the portfolio her head tilting to the side as she pauses on Spiderman in the black and white suit. She looks up at him speaking curiously, " This is Spiderman aye? Then one flyin' around campus some nights. I think I've seen him go flyin' in our dorm once or twice back at school."

" You've actually seen 'im? "

" Aye, he's rather handsome too, well body wise. Never seen his face, the mask and all like here in the photograph. "

" Really? Maybe I'll get lucky and get attacked or something and get me own chance to see him up close eh? "

" I don't know if it works quite like that Annie. "

" Do girls really think he is? "

Serenity glances at Parker and nods smiling with a faint bit of a blush on her high boned cheeks. " Aye. I've got to admit I took my own glimpse of him on his way into the room next to mine, the one to the right t'was vacant then of course. One of the American students from.. New York I think was talkin' about him one night there after. Is it true, he was thought to be a menace in New York? " Her gaze is questioning, but a hint of that " are people really that idiotic in America" look.

" Yes he was, but that was all my editor's fault. He liked to twist the truth and make a good man seem bad. He thought it sold more papers that way. " He pauses a moment standing to his feet finally along with both girls adding as an after thought as they all walk out the front door of Serenity's house. " Do you think he's cuter than me Serenity ? " He has that sincere innocent tone to his words his voice nearly a whisper, as if maybe he didn't really want to know the answer, or just didn't really want her to hear the question.

She blushes softly as the three walk towards the Café which is not all that far from her house. She reaches out unnoticeably her fingertips brushing over the back of his hand softly. " He has the same flaw all famous men do Parker, he's famous. " She leaves it at that for a moment before Annette nudges her in their own silent way informing Serenity that for a man, that makes no sense whatsoever, or at the very least would be taken extremely wrong. " What I mean is, famous men are hype for the most part. I am not saying he's a bad guy, but he's not real. Not in the way you are Parker. " True it was no direct response to his question, but then with a girl like her could he honestly expect to get a blunt answer to a question like that?

" umm.. Was that a yes or a no. " He looks at Annette hoping she'll more bluntly answer his question for Sere, or at the very least explain the answer already given.

Annette shakes her head softly stepping up between Serenity and Parker slipping an arm around the shoulder of either as she looks between the two a moment. Then when her gaze settles on Parker just before they arrive at the café she says in a soft whisper for his ears alone, " In a semester of knowing Sere, you ought to know by now the more confusing her answer is, the more likely it is that her answer is the one you want to hear. "

He blushes faintly and opens the gate for both girls slipping out from under Annette's arm in the process. He ushers both in before finding himself standing face to face with an excited and rather high strung thankful Marcus. " I'm glad you're here again sir, I wanted to say thanks again for saving me. You saved my life and my job. Or well my life, she can't fire family but if the fall didn't kill me Annie would have. " He leans in whispering something about the cost of dishes verses the amount he has single-handedly destroyed to Parker.

" It's ok, just learn to be more careful. It might help if you lift your feet when you walk. " Parker smiles helpfully before pulling a chair out for Serenity as Annette heads inside and to the kitchen. In all reality neither Serenity or Parker had anything they really had to do to help, simply be there and keep Marcus from killing himself before they even officially opened for the day.

Once Peter and Serenity are alone for a moment, each with their usual chais, Serenity looks at Parker seriously a moment keeping her silken tones low as she speaks. " It truly is a wonder you aren't spoken for you know that right Peter? You're really one in a million, Spiderman might be a hero, but he's only half the man you are. "

He looks down at the table sighing softly before he begins to speak in soft distant tones, " I was spoken for once… When I was sixteen, a girl named Gwen Stacey. She was a model, real popular in school. Not long after we started dating she was kidnapped by a man who called himself The Green Goblin. Spiderman followed him up to the top of The Fifty-Ninth Street bridge, but The Green Goblin through her off the top of one of the towers, Spiderman tried to save her but the fall was too much for her. She.. Sh-… " He stands to his feet all of the sudden walking towards the gate his hands curling tightly around the iron bending it within his palm but unnoticeable to anyone who saw him his head lowered with locks of chocolate silk falling down in his face.

The moment she knew where his tale was heading her hand had lifted covering her mouth to hide the faint gasp which passes her lips. She stands to her feet following him, stepping up behind him she lifts her hand letting it come to rest on his forearm as she looks up at him softly whispering, " I'm so sorry Peter… " 

He nods slowly, if she looks closely she can see one tear on the cheek which faces her presently, he doesn't move nor say a word. Without a word she could see that in his mind the horrible event he had spoke of was playing in slow motion behind those glazed over chocolate eyes.

Her hand lifts from his forearm now, her middle fingertip brushing over the cheek facing her to wipe away that tear. Her other hand lifting to find the one she merely guesses trails down the other cheek removing it as gently as a feather might both times. Then her hand curls softly against the cheek nearest to her like cool silk lightly against his skin. 

His eyes half started to close, lashes flashing faintly just above the curve of his cheeks with that feather light touch. He then sighs softly releasing the gate shaking his head softly as he clears his throat. " It's all in the past now Serenity. "

" I understand now. " She said nothing more on that, she understood why he was not spoken for. Why things are as they are between them. She too sighs softly but tries to do it in more of a light manner. She was slowly discovering that Parker tended to switch things when a moment became, emotional. Or maybe she was simply finally admitting it.

" She died not long after my Uncle Ben.. Gwen, Uncle Ben, and my Aunt May were the only ones who ever really believed in me back then.. " He pauses for a moment then continues on still with that distant far off tone as he returns to his seat, half seeing it as Sere kneels down beside him. " Just a little over a year after I lost Gwen my Aunt May died.. Up until a year ago I didn't really have anyone else who cared about me until I met Phil and the girls… And now I have you too.. I don't know.. I guess… It still hurts.. To have lost the first three people who cared about me in less than two years.. "

Her right hand rests on top of his lightly as a feather to his skin listening to him as he speaks. Her sapphire blue eyes never leaving his face watching the distant emotions dance over his features. She could understand how he felt though she had not been through it herself. " I can only imagine… " Her voice of sweet French chords hardly above a whisper as the words pass her crimson lips. " Now that you have me though… I'll be harder to rid yourself of than Phil… " A half smile dancing over her lips, she was trying to bring up his mood even slightly.

He looks down at her and smiles softly laying his other hand on top of hers, his features no longer containing sorrow simply thoughtful expressions as he remembers the past. " I know, but the real question is why would I want to get rid of either of you… after all we're already married… "

Serenity smiles softly giggling faintly as she stands sliding into the seat beside him her hand still between his. " This is true… " Her voice again not above a whisper. Her lips part as though she is going to speak again but her thoughts are interrupted by a very loud gasp from Annette who walks out the doors of the café having come to check on the two "love birds" as she thought of them. She had caught Parker's joke of marriage, though she was not certain it was one. Her hands are curled about her hips as she starts speaking rapidly and slightly high pitched in French at Serenity.

Serenity looks down at the table her hand having left Parker's rapidly to fold delicately in her lap a rush of crimson rising to her high boned ivory cheeks in sharp contrast. She listened to Annette's rampant array of choice phrases spoken in fluent French waiting until the woman had run out of breath before finally speaking up in their defense. " 'Tis not what you think Annie.. There's no certificate or anything so by that technicality it is not real.. I would have told you… but there simply was no time… and I was not going to bring it up around papa.. You know how he would have overreacted… Worse than you.. Peter's friend Phil simply wanted to test us both.. See how far we would take the charade… Parker passed out after the kiss… "

Annette looks from the blushing Parker to the blushing Serenity before sighing deeply and pulling a chair from another table seating herself between them her hands resting on the table as she continues transferring her gaze back and forth between them. " I swear if you two do anything else without keeping me updated I will have both your hides. Understood? "

" Understood.. "

" Understood.. " He looks down at the table folding his hands in front of him turning several shades of crimson wishing he was fighting some life threatening terrifying enemy rather than facing Annette.

Annette stands once again putting her chair back in place before leaning down and kissing Serenity's temple then doing the same to Parker her tones had tamed once again as she speaks to Parker directly her hand reaching down and cupping his chin to bring his gaze to her own. She really was like a demanding mother-hen. " I'm harmless Peter Parker… unless you hurt my girl. You're a good boy.. " She pauses leaning down to kiss his cheek gently and whisper into his ear, " take care of her if you wish, but let her do the same. " She straightens releasing his chin as she looks down at him sternly before smiling softly and winking as she turns walking back into the café.

He smiles softly and nods to her before turning back to Serenity. " She's really scary sometimes, you know? " He asks softly. " I'm sorry for getting you in trouble like that. I just wanted to see you smile. " His soft voice barely above a whisper as he looks down at the table again.

She nods slowly leaning towards Parker as she whispers. " She's scary but she's harmless, honest. And don't be sorry. It was sweet. " She leans on the table far enough to turn her head up so she can look up at him upside down smiling sweetly. " The act was as sweet as you are. " She then slides back into place finishing off her chai which had by now become luke warm. She then stands to her feet tilting her head to the side causing strands of gold which had fallen free to lay across her pale cheek. " In the time you have spent in London how much have you really seen of the city? " Now what she means or rather is asking is whether he had just seen the day to day touristy stuff everyone sees or if he had actually seen the underside, the heart of London.

" Not much really, Big Ben, The Tower of London, Buckingham Palace, things like that. " Now mind you he had also seen other places and things he doesn't care to mention. " Why? "

She grabs his hand smiling innocently as she tugs on it to pull him to his feet. " You'll see… " She glances back towards the café as she drags him to the gate calling back to Annie. " Annie we're heading out, see you at dinner! " With that she drags him out of the café's fence and a few blocks down to a car rental place going in and whispering to the girl behind the counter passing something over the counter to her as the girl hands her something in return then returns whatever it was Sere handed to her in the first place a moment later. She turns to Parker smiling sweetly and once again grabs his hand dragging him out and behind the building. She pushes a button on a set of keys she was handed and the lights flash on a little black car the doors automatically unlocking. She motions for him to get in as she gets in on the driver's side. Once they are in she starts the car driving it out of the lot and heading onto the main street. She makes several turns taking them onto a dirt road finally, having said nothing still.

They passed old buildings, churches, school houses, castles. Things that those who lived here saw every day and thought nothing of, but some how in her absence she thought more of them as they drive past heading for their unknown destination, well unknown to Parker. They drive in silence down the dirt road passing orchards and ponds and old barns for almost an hour before she turns onto an even smaller dirt road that looks barely big enough for one car going one way much less another car going the opposite way. She pulls over onto a little horseshoe sort of spot parking the car and motioning for him to get out without saying a word. Once they are both out she locks the car stuffing the keys into his pocket seeing as she has none in her adorable little outfit. She adjusts her hat and takes Parker's hand leading him down a foot path up hill just passed where they parked through trees that shield them from what sunlight manages to seep past the clouds above them. The path nearly seeming night around them because of those trees above.

They follow the path for about a half an hour before coming to a clearing that isn't really a clearing but a vast garden full of flowers and plants you'd see randomly around London and the rest of England but rarely all in one spot each thing growing and mingling in with the next thing. She drags him passed this to the edge of the garden pointing out in front of them, the scene that lay before them is the mountains to the left, to the right is the city Big Ben and all and beneath them is a river, however very far beneath them. " This is my favorite place in the entire city.. It's one of the things I miss most when I'm back at Oxford… "

He stands silently for a time, taking in the sights. " It's… beautiful Serenity. " He says finally, not bothering to hide the we in his voice. He squeezes her hand gently looking deep into her eyes. " Thank you. " He adds in a soft whisper. " This is one of the most beautiful and breath taking places I have ever seen. "

She nods slowly her gaze taking in the scene she had seen a million times before but it was amazing every time. Every time it seems like the first one all over again, but this time it was different. She wasn't alone. This time she wasn't here because of sorrowful thoughts or memories, or the lack there of. This time she was there for happy reasons, to show Parker one of the beautiful less known parts of London. Finally she says, " you're welcome… " She finally releases his hand stepping away from him and stepping towards the edge of the cliff slightly further looking down. She was not fond of heights but she seems to enjoy facing her fears.

He follows her, walking to the very edge and casually looking over leaning slightly outward. " I'm glad you brought me here Serenity, until I met you I never knew that any thing so beautiful could exist in this world. Now I know better. " His voice is soft as he turns to look into her eyes. " Thank you for showing me that there are still things left to fight for in this world. "

She smiles softly though her breath sucks in through her teeth sharply with him nearer to the edge than even she was brave enough to go. She says nothing on it, after all he is a grown man decisions of such a nature can be made by him without hindrance of her fears. Her voice is a sweet whisper dipped in French chords as always, " There are always things in this world worth fighting for Peter Parker. You simply have to open your eyes to them, and your heart. " There were several meanings in her words, most very simple and basic. After all she had to force herself to see these same things every day in the world no matter how trying it became. For her it became harder every day as one might imagine it did for him. However she has no idea what he fought, nor did he know that of her. They were so close, yet so far. There were so many things they did not yet know about one another, some things she swore to protect him by never telling him. Her long lashes of golden sunlight dance over the high curve of her pale cheeks softly like butterfly wings taking flight upon a spring breeze. " This is only one of a million things I could show you that are worth fighting for Parker. "

He steps back sensing that she was uncomfortable with his proximity to the edge. " Yes, I've no doubt about that, " he says softly. He also had many secrets that, for her safety, he could not tell her. Secrets that made it difficult for him to have relationships of any personal nature. He smiles at her saying softly, " when are you going to start calling me Peter hmm? " His tone is playful and gentle showing that he doesn't mind her calling him " Parker ". He looks out at the view again wondering about the second meaning that his previous words had taken on even as they left his mouth.

_She is truly beautiful, _ he thinks to himself, _ but there is no way I could allow myself to pursue her, not after what happened to Gwen. _ He knew he would not be able to deal with it if he lost her, just because one of his enemies wanted to hurt him.

She looks away from him for a moment in thought remaining silent after his question is spoken aloud. She looks out across the scene before them then turns to look behind them at the garden that looks so serene there. She walks towards the garden kneeling down to touch the velvet petals of a blood red rose as she finally speaks peeking up at him from beneath those sunshine golden lashes, her tone is serious. " I will cease to call you Parker when there are no longer so many hidden secrets between us. When there are no longer so many dark crevices to explore. " Then her sapphire blue eyes lower back to the rose her delicate finger tips caress a soft thoughtful sigh passing her lips. _ I am just as guilty as he is. My own life is a mystery to everyone in my life as a matter of their safety. I protect everyone around me, but who protects me?_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

A black gloved hand extends, the second and third fingers pressing into the center of the palm causing a thin strand of white cord to erupt from the wrist streaking towards the nearest building. Once it connects with the wall it sticks fast allowing the figure to swing in that direction, his other hand repeating the motion to similar effect. The figure is clad from head to toe in tight black material with the exception of the stark white eyes and the huge white spider adorning both the front and back at chest level, the legs meeting at the his sides.

He continues to swing from building to building, releasing each strand to allow him to create a new one. He is not worried about them, after all the strands will dissolve after about an hour anyway. He comes to a stop on the side of a building, his feet and hands clinging easily to the wall as he spies an older woman being followed by two men. The men are steadily gaining on her, pulling out knives to threaten her with so she will give them her money. He shakes his head and sighs, _ some things never change. _He thinks to himself as he sends another strand out following them.

The two men catch up to the woman grabbing hr by the arm and shoving her into an alley just out of the street lamp's gaze. " Give us yer money, poppet, an' we won' 'urt ya, promise. " The grimier of the two says in a thick English accent.

"Make a sound luv, and we'll slit your throat, " says the second man, his accent revealing that he is both English and educated.

The figure swings to a stop six feet above them and on the opposite building. " Didn't your mother teach you to respect your elders? " He says lightly as he sends out two strands towards their knives wrapping them both tightly along with the hands that held them. " You should be more careful with knives, or someone could get hurt. " He drops the twelve feet to the ground without even a grunt as he lands.

The first thief growls in irritation and recognition, " Spiderman! What are ya doin' 'ere? " Not waiting for an answer, the both charge forward, swinging their web covered hands like clubs at him.

He leaps over them and lashes out with both feet, connecting squarely with their faces sending both men stumbling back. The first thief fell unconscious, and the smaller man shakes his head vigorously them charges at him again.

This time Spiderman sidesteps and punches him in the face, this time knocking him out as well. Even as the man falls he turns to the older woman and asks softly, " are you all right ma'am? "

The woman nods, then smiles warmly at him. " Thank you, Spiderman, you saved my life. " She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small cell phone calling the police.

He nods and turns webbing both men's hands behind their backs. He then climbs up the wall disappearing into the night.

In another portion of London, something was coming, times were changing and no one had any idea what was happening. The city was growing darker each day, there were things in this world that did not belong. Things were not as black and white as people desired to believe it is, the world is full of shades of gray that none of them are prepared to accept or face. So one girl is left to face these things, some of which are not of this world. A young girl stands before some unearthly creature with piercing eyes of fire, skin a sickly green hue, and standing three times the size of the girl or nearly so. The creature growls moving slowly as if trying to circle her and intimidate her. After all she is nothing more than a mere snip of a girl.

The girl stands almost entirely hidden by a shroud of black fabric adorning her slender form, a hood pulled down over her features to shield them from sight and prevent her identity from being revealed to those who pass by or get mixed up in this situation and of course by those who challenge her. Her hands are raised in front of her with a short sword held within them, the silver blade catching the moonlight while the handle is in the shape of a crescent moon made of pure ivory. She advances towards the creature swinging the blade suddenly low to cut the beast across it's midsection.

A loud cry erupts from the beast as the blade slices into it's flesh, a clawed hand flies out slashing downward, claws like razor blades slicing into the flesh of her arm and chest. She winces but stands her ground a moment before stepping forward lunging with the sword. The beast however saw this action coming his clawed hand swipes upward this time knocking the blade out of her hands, the claws catching the back of her right hand slicing into her flesh beneath the black leather gloves she wears.

The girl cries out even as the blade clatters to the ground. Still she advances on the creature not taking the time to retrieve the blade. Unseen lips move whispering words as a faint glow forms at the palms of her hands her right hand extending out palm up as a gold cord flies from her palm looping as it leaves her hand into chain links linked together even as the chain weaves it's way around the beast's feet. Once wrapped she grasps the chain cutting off more from being created and pulls on it pulling the beast to the ground with a loud _thud_. She reaches into the black cloth adorning her form and pulls out an ivory handled dagger stepping towards the creature even as it reaches out for her clawing at her, the dagger like claws catching on her legs leaving four long cuts there beneath the cloth that hides her. Words are whispered once more by unseen lips and the beast cries out in pain even as what seems like weeds sprout up from the cobble stone beneath him gripping the creature's wrists holding him down. She approaches now leaning forth to pierce the beast through the head with the dagger in her hand. The blow is quick as she steps back the bloodied blade still in her hand, though the blood is a sick forest green colour rather than red. The moment it dies the ground seems to shake, she steps back around a foot away from the beast as the ground beneath it literally opens up swallowing the beast leaving no evidence of what had just happened.

The girl looks up glancing around to make sure no one had witnessed this battle as short lived as it was. She goes back to her sword grabbing it and sheathing it after putting the dagger back into it's sheath as well. She winces surveying the gashes across her left arm and chest as well as the ones on her right hand and right leg. She was going to be sore in the morning but she'd live. The poison that disperses from the creature's claws dies in her system as it tries to enter her blood stream.

She gives one more quick glance around the area catching sight of no one she wraps the black fabric around her tighter to conceal her gloved hands now and heads for her next destination, calling it a night at least in terms of wandering. She needed now to find out what that creature had been and what it wanted to make sure nothing else would follow it.


End file.
